


I thought I was coming with a flu

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Dean, Angst, Dr. Blaze is named after Blaze, Endometriosis, F/M, Fluff, Sickness, The Blaze from Blaze and The Monster Machines, Unexpected Pregnancy, Vomiting, best friend!sam, it might contain triggers, protective!Dean, sick reader, unhealthy weight lost, you can thank my son's new adiction for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: Prompt: ‘The reader was told she was infertile by her doctor a long time ago. She finds out he was wrong when she realizes she’s pregnant… with Dean’s baby.’    From “60+ Dean x Pregnant!reader Prompts” on tumblr





	I thought I was coming with a flu

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the format on this post is ok, because my computer keeps making these weird things...

The cold water felt wonderful against your hot, flushed face, soothing the feverish sensation. You delicately patted the droplets off of your sensitive skin with a soft fluffy towel. Observing in detail your reflection in the mirror, you didn’t recognize the person looking back at you anymore.

Dark circles around your eyes,cheeks shrunk to half it’s normal size- displaying the cheekbones through thin, pale skin - It’s been, what two, three weeks since you started to feel sick… you didn’t keep count anymore. Your neck looked longer and thinner, not to mention that you’d lost at least 20 lb and all of your jeans were baggy now, even your sweats started to slide down your hip.

You carded your fingers through your dirty hair, moving  it to the side and contemplated your languid face once more before rinsing your mouth with the last of mouthwash; what was the point on brushing your teeth if you were going to throw up again in like 20 minutes?

You made your way down the hall to the kitchen, stopping once or twice to catch your breath; you couldn’t be off bed for more than a few minutes without feeling like you were going to faint. You finally reached your destination and laid against the doorframe, to regain your composure and were immediately greeted by the worried looks of the Winchester brothers.

 

“Morning to you too,” you said in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Hi,” they said in the unison.

 

“Umm… Hun, you know it’s 5 in the afternoon, right?” Dean was getting up so you could seat on his place, even though there were a lot of empty chairs.

You’ve known the boys for more than a decade, and after crushing on Dean for the last five years, you finally took a chance and expressed your feelings for him, with Sam’s help of course. Only to find out the elder Winchester reciprocated them. The past year has been the best of your life, living and hunting with your boyfriend and your amazing best friend.

 

As you seated yourself, you let out a loud sigh of relief. “Are you alright?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah…no, actually I’m not.  I thought I was coming with a flu or something, but it’s been more than two weeks, and I’m getting weaker by the hou-“

 

A big gag interrupted you, and you quickly covered your mouth with both your hands. Taking in deep, calm breaths and waiting until it passed. Dean already had a glass of water in hand for you.

You nodded as you took it from his grip and you thank him, your voice barely above a whisper. You drank the liquid and waited for it to settle down before trying to speak again. Sam and Dean’s eyes were set on you, making you feel a bit uncomfortable, so closing your eyes you threw your head back, gathering your hair like a ponytail to let some air in the back of your neck, that was covered in sweat.

 

“It’s just that smell!” you complained.

 

“What smell? Dean said, his hands softly massaging your shoulders and his nose crinkling as he sniffed the air around him.

 

“The friggin’ coffee smell, it’s making me sick!!” You let go of your hair and waved a hand in front of your nose to fan the stench away when you started to feel your stomach clench again. The knot in your belly became tighter and you got up as fast as you could and ran to the kitchen sink to disgorge the little water you just had.

 

“That’s it, I don’t care how much you hate it, but I’m taking you to the hospital!” Dean said as he remove your hair from your face and stroke your back.

* * *

 

After the tumult of nurses and interns running around questioning you and performing standards exams; they took your temperature and blood pressure, drawn some blood and put you on an IV to hydrated you again, you lied on the hospital bed, definitely out of your comfort zone. Dean was sitting by your side on the bed and Sam pacing around, waiting for the doctor to come in with the results and any kind of news about what was wrong with you.

 

“Why the hell did they have to make me wear this?” you whined to Dean signaling to the polka dots robe, and obviously you were naked underneath; well, except for a pair shorts that you made Dean sneaked in for you when the nurse wasn’t looking .

 

“I think it looks good on you” Dean leaned forwards, his face closer to yours.

 

“you’re only saying that because is backless,” you chuckle as he slipped a hand on your back, feeling your bare skin and his lips met your in a loving kiss.

 

“Guys, would you please keep it in your pants, We are in a hospital, not to mention I’m right here with you!” Sam glared at you two.

 

The door opened suddenly and a tall man walked in, he was  wearing a white coat. “Good evening I’m Doctor Blaze. You must be Y/N, right?” He smiled down on you and extended a big hand to shake yours.

 

“Yes I am. Hello, nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Dean and my friend, Sam.”

 

“Doctor” Dean stood and shook his hand as well with a strong grip and a nod, and then before it was Sam’s turn.

 

“So, how are you feeling?” Dr. Blaze sat himself down in the bed next to you and smiled.

 

“I’m feeling much better now, I hadn’t had a gag or the urge to vomit in… dunno,  an hour.”

 

“That’s the medicine we gave you, doxylamine… to prevent the nausea,” he explained.

 

“I love it!” you answered happily making him laugh a bit.

 

“Y/N, can I talk to you in private? You know, without your bodyguards.” You chuckled at the joke but the boys didn’t find it funny at all.

 

“Why?” Sam was the one asking.

 

“It’s just that I have some personal questions to ask and sometimes is better if the patient is… alone.”

 

“It’s ok Doc, you can ask me anything in front of these guys.” You shrugged pursing your lips.

 

“Are you sure?” he ensured.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay… Um, I noticed here in your chart that you said you are… um, you can’t have kids?”

 

“Yeah,” you bit your lip and looked down to your hands.  “I have endometriosis.” You felt Dean’s hand squeeze your shoulder, you looked up at him but his eyes were set on the Doctor.

 

Dean knew how much it affected you when you found out a few years back.

 

“And how did you take on those news… I mean, how are you coping?” Dr. Blaze blew some air through clenched teeth.  “I know it must be hard,” he said placing a hand above yours in a gentle manner.

 

You sighed and bit the inside of your cheek for a second before answering “It is,” you simply said, “I always wanted kids, but I’m trying to make my peace with it.” you eyes started to welled up, and out of the blue Dean was infuriated.

 

“What is the point of all this? Is she alright or not?”

 

Doctor Blaze smiled at you again, but his smile was different, warm and full of hope somehow, and all of the sudden you knew. Your eyes widen and you gasped a bit, unnoticeable by the guys.

 

You turned around and took Dean’s hand in between yours, looking up “Babe, would you give us a minute… both of you please.” You turned to talk to Sam, he nodded, and took Dean by the arm, walking him out of the room.

 

“Doctor, are you trying to tell me what I think you are?” Without realizing your chest was rising and falling rapidly.

 

“Y/N, what I’m trying to tell you, is that you are pregnant.”

 

Your hand was on your mouth and it sled to your neck and you started sobbing. “Are you… Is this… How?” You were so shocked you couldn’t form a single sentence.

 

“We won’t know exactly until we do more tests, but this kind of things happens. Ehr.. sometimes women with endometriosis can get pregnant. We are gonna have to monitor you and the baby regularly. But everything is going to be fine…I’m assuming those are tears of joy?”

 

“Yes!!” you said covering your mouth again. “How far along am I? What can I do to keep the baby safe and-“  He chuckled.

 

“If you like it, I can bring an ultrasound and we can clear some stuff right now-”

 

“Yes, please!!” you interrupted him.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He walked out. Dean and Sam came rushing in, obviously thinking the worst when they found you in tears.

 

“Y/N, what’s wrong? Tell me please!!” You looked up at him unable to say anything a smile on your face.

 

You opened you mouth to try to explain what was going on when the Doctor was back, pulling a card with a big ultrasound machine and a woman, which you assumed was the ultrasound technician, pushing at the other end.

 

The woman sat in the chair next to your bed, “Hi, I’m Susan. Y/N, right?” she spoke politely and you nodded. She immediately asked you to lift up your robe and you complied without hesitation.

 

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? What is this for?” Dean raised his voice.

 

Sam had a big smile on his face, he already figured it out.

 

“Wait and see” you said to Dean, extending your hand for him to hold and patting the bed next to you.

 

You squealed when the cold gel hit your stomach, the room went silent as the transducer probe rolled around on your lower belly.  And after a few moments, that seem like an eternity to you. Susan pointed her finger to the screen, “There it is! That black hallo is the amniotic sack, and that little thing in there… that’s your baby. Congratulations!” You bit your lower lip and smiled back at her.

 

“So, you wanna hear the most beautiful sound in the world?” You nodded and she pressed a button couple of buttons.

 

 _“Thump thump thump thump…”_  You gasped and pressed your fingernails to your palm as goosebumps prickled all over your skin.

 

“For the size and approximate weight I’ll say you are about… eight weeks,” Susan said breaking the silent spell.

 

You sighed “Thank you!”

 

Sam’s at the foot of the bed, one hand stroking your feet through the covers as his eyes welled up. You finally looked up to see Dean, his eyes wide, jaw dropped in astonishment. Meeting your eyes,  his mouth opened and closed, but he said nothing. Making you worry; maybe he didn’t want children, maybe the whole you can’t get pregnant thing was good for him.

 

“Ba-babe, are you alright?” you stammered, nervous about his quiet reaction.

 

“We should give you a minute,” Dr. Blaze said, already walking out the room.

 

Sam came to your side and gave you a big hug. “Congratulations Y/N, I’m so happy for you!” he whispered in your ear before kissing your forehead.

 

“Dean, please say something!” you breathed out as soon as the two of you were alone. “I know we never planned thins, and is a big surprise for me too. But- but… you don’t have to do this if you don’t want it, I’ll never force y-”

 

Dean plump lips on yours stopped you from saying anything else and after the shock  you kissed him back. His arms were wrapped around your body, holding you tight.

 

When you parted to breathe he gently grabbed the back of your head and planted a kiss on your forehead before lower himself to your stomach, lifting the robe and kissing below your belly button softly before whispering “You have no idea how much I prayed for you.”


End file.
